During the past two years, the main thrust of this work has involved a comparison of the neuropsychological test profiles of patients with seizure disorders (generalized as well as focal) with those of their first-degree relatives. In an earlier study of 12 families with probands diagnosed with childhood absence epilepsy (CAE), the results indicated that the mothers, but not the fathers of the patients share in mild form some of the behavioral impairment seen in the probands (Levav, 1991). This was evident in tests of sustained attention (the Continuous Performance Test, CPT; Rosvold et al.,1956). This result is consistent with prior research on the inheritance of the disorder. In the present study we assessed probands and their healthy first degree relatives, as well as healthy control pairs, in their performance on neuropsychological tests. We assessed proband-relative pairs with Juvenile Myoclonic Epilepsy (JME), Temporal Lobe Epilepsy (TLE) and Childhood Absence Epilepsy (CAE). Attention, memory and problem-solving behavior were studied in order to evaluate possible familial aggregation of cognitive traits. The analysis thus far indicates that there is a strong familial aggregation of traits associated with control of impulsivity and vigilance in the sustained attention tasks, especially in the JME families.